The present invention relates to the field of animal health and in particular of Equine Herpes Viruses (EHV) wherein the gene encoding the protein gM is absent, and which is free of heterologous elements. Further aspects of the invention relate to pharmaceutical compositions comprising said viruses, uses thereof, and methods for the prophylaxis and treatment of EHV infections. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the combination of EHV-1 and EHV-4 viruses wherein the gene encoding the protein gM is absent and which is free of heterologous elements.
Equine herpesvirus 1 (EHV-1), a member of the Alphaherpesvirinae, is the major cause of virus-induced abortion in equines and causes respiratory and neurological disease. Equine herpesvirus 4 (EHV-4) can also induce respiratory symptoms, abortions or neurological disorder. The entire DNA sequence of both species (EHV-1: Strain Ab4p; EHV-4: Strain NS80567) has been determined (Telford, E. A. R. et al., 1992; Telford, E. A. R. et al., 1998). However, only few genes and gene products have been characterized in regard to their relevance for the virulence and immunogenic properties of EHV.
Herpesvirus glycoproteins are crucially involved in the early stages of infection, in the release of virions from cells, and in the direct cell-to-cell spread of virions by fusion of neighboring cells. To date, 11 herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV-1)-encoded glycoproteins have been identified and have been designated gB, gC, gD, gE, gG, gH, gI, gJ, gK, gL, and gM. HSV-1 mutants lacking gC, gE, gG, gI, gJ, and gM are viable, indicating that these genes are dispensable for replication in cultured cells. Comparison of the HSV-1 and equine herpesvirus 1 nucleotide sequences revealed that all of the known HSV-1 glycoproteins are conserved in EHV-1. According to the current nomenclature, these glycoproteins are designated by the names of their HSV-1 homologs. It is known that EHV-1 gC, gE and gI are not essential for growth in cell culture, whereas gB and gD are essential for virus growth in cultured cells. The contributions of other EHV-1 glycoproteins to replication in cultured cells are not known (Flowers, C. C. et al., 1992). Transcriptional and protein analyses have shown that the glycoproteins gB, gC, gD, gG, gH, and gK are expressed in EHV-1-infected cells. Glycoprotein gM (encoded by gene UL10 [Baines, J. D. et al., 1991; Baines, J. D. et al.,1993]) is the only reported nonessential glycoprotein which is conserved in all herpesviral subfamilies and has been described for human and murine cytomegalovirus and the Gammaherpesvirinae members EHV-2, herpesvirus saimiri, and Epstein-Barr virus. Like many herpesvirus glycoproteins, HSV-1 gM is present in virions and membranes of infected cells. HSV-1 mutants solely lacking gM grew to titers in cell culture systems reduced approximately 10-fold relative to those of wild-type virus and showed a reduced virulence in a murine model (Baines, J. D. et al., 1991; MacLean, C. A. et al., 1993). The EHV-1 gM homolog (gp21/22a; refered to as EHV-1 gM from now on) was first described by Allen and Yeargan (Allen, G. P. et al, 1987) and was shown to be a major constituent of the virus envelope. Further investigations revealed that gene 52, the gene homologous to HSV-1 UL10, encodes the 450-amino-acid EHV-1 gM polypeptide (Pilling, A. et al., 1994; Telford, E. A. R. et al., 1992). EHV-1 gM represents a multiple hydrophobic protein which contains eight predicted transmembrane domains and has been reported to be present in infected cells and in purified virions as an Mr 45,000 protein (Pilling, A. et al., 1994; Telford, E. A. R. et al., 1992).
For control of EHV-1 infections, two different approaches were followed. First, modified live vaccines (MLVs) have been developed, including the strain RacH (Mayr, A. et al., 1968; Hübert, P. H. et al., 1996), which is widely used in Europe and the United States. Second, inactivated vaccines and subunit vaccines based on recombinant expressed viral glycoproteins such as the glycoproteins (g) B, C, D, and H, which induced partial protection against subsequent challenge EHV-1 infection in a murine model. Subunit vaccines comprising said glycoproteins e.g. gB, gC, gD, and gH only poorly protect against reinfection (Awan et al., 1990, Osterrieder et al., 1995, Tewari et al., 1994, Stokes et al, 1996).
The following U.S. patent applications are also incorporated by reference herein: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/789,495, filed Feb. 16, 2001, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/105,828, filed Mar. 25, 2002, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/812,720, filed Mar. 20, 2001.
The technical problem underlying this invention was to provide improved vaccines which protect better against EHV infection than prior art vaccines.